


The Last Standing

by Author_Pendragging



Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Julie - Freeform, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I made myself sad, Reggie and Julie - Freeform, Super angsty, luke and julie, please don’t hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging
Summary: They didn’t move on. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as magic hugs.Or: The boys don’t move on after the Orpheum and Julie can’t remove the stamps.
Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001355
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to apologize in advance. I made myself sad writing this. I couldn’t bring myself to go back and read it, so it might be complete grammatically errored gibberish. (That’s a bit of a hyperbole, but still) Enjoy!
> 
> P.S- I know I didn’t get all of the original dialogue right, so sorry about that.

“You’re welcome”

“Dude!”

No no no no no. They didn’t move on. Julie flicks on the light and takes in the horrible sight before her. Her boys are laying in pile on the floor; flashing jolts making them groan. 

“Why are you guys still here?! I thought you moved on!”

Tears were threatening to fall as she watched them painfully stand.

“We wanted you to think we had moved on....but we had nowhere to go.”

“We thought you’d go straight to bed.”

Her boys were about to be erased from existence and they were worried about her. Her heart warmed even as it shattered into pieces. The imaginary shards stab painfully into her chest and her breath hitches.

“Yah, well I knew she’d come out here, but no one ever listens to me.”

They struggle to stand as they flicker again. She can’t lose them. Not like this. Not so soon after her mom. 

“Please! Just take Caleb’s deal! It’s better than not existing at all! Just poof out! Go! Do it for me! Please!!”

“We’re not going back there.”

Her heart somehow manages to break again at Reggie’s words and a sob rips itself from her chest. Luke, close to tears himself, walked towards her.

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you. No regrets.”

Julie lunges to hug him... and lands in a blubbering heap behind him. Another jolt sends them all to their knees. A barely visible Alex crawls towards her. 

“You’re amazing Julie. Never forget that. You made our afterlives worth living.”

He gives her a pained and loving smile before another jolt hits and he’s gone. (Going first, just like he did on that fateful night 25 years ago) Julie let’s out a noise somewhere between a scream and a sob as she grasps at the empty air Alex had filled.  
Reggie calls her name from behind her and she whips around to face him. His face can only be described as a kicked puppy.

“Jules...you’re the best little sister I could have ever asked for. Thank you for making me feel like part of your family.”

He leans in like he meant to kiss her forehead, but disappears before he reaches her. Julie is inconsolable now as she hits the floor uselessly. His voice makes her freeze.

“Julie. Julie look at me.”

His voice shakes with pain from the jolts and the despair of watching his closest friends die right before his eyes, again. She stands and faces him. 

“You’re a part of me. Now till eternity. Never forget that.”

The words they had sung so happily mere weeks ago make her cry even harder as he speaks them now. He walks towards her and gets as close to her as possible without ghosting through. 

“No regrets”

The whispered and loving words are last he ever speaks. She screams when he disappears and falls to the floor, sobbing. Carlos and her dad rush in to see what’s wrong, but she barely even notices their presence. Her band, her friends, her family are gone. Her Luke. As she continues to cry in her father’s arms she realizes two things. Sometimes “no regrets” really means “I love you” and though she is the last standing, she will never be able to stand tall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter.

Would anyone be interest in reading an angsty sequel or the fic from another character’s point of view? I enjoyed writing this- even though it pained me- and wanted to see if anyone would want more.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from behind covers* you made it! I hope you liked it. Or that it made you sad to the point that you hate it. 😂  
> Please kudos and comment, even if it’s just to yell at me.


End file.
